Dork
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: Promptis Lab Partner AU: In a world where Prompto chickened out and didn't introduce himself to Noctis at the start of high school, Prompto Argentum and Prince Noctis are chosen as lab partners for Chemistry. Excited by the prospect of a new friendship, they have to learn the difference between the warmth of blossoming friendship and something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Dork**

Prompto nibbled absently on his pencil, neither enjoying nor regretting the wood and metallic taste that it left in his mouth. It was a nervous habit of his he adopted in high school after some girl asked him why he always played with the band on his wrist. It wasn't in and of itself a weird habit, but due to the unique purpose that the then green band served, he thought it best to avoid drawing attention to it.

Instead, he chewed on his pencil as their chemistry teacher doled out their lab partners for the semester. Partners always scared him in a primal way that he couldn't understand, perhaps because he had never really had a friend before.

He heard the crunch of cracking wood as the surface of the pencil broke in his mouth. He had gotten used to being alone, but some days, it really ate him up inside. His eyes crossed over to Prince Noctis who sat two tables down, recalling the time that they had almost become friends.

Years back, he had found a puppy and taken care of it, only to find out that the animal somehow belonged to Lunafreya Nox Floret, a childhood friend of the prince. She had requested that he befriend that boy, more or less the same age as he, and Prompto had considered it. He pushed aside all of his fears of his past and origin and approached the prince, only to fall flat on his face and to be mocked for his weight. The thought haunted him for years, but also motivated him to be better for the prince – to be worthy of being his friend. It motivated him to lose the weight and conquer the last vestige of his childhood in Nifleheim, to shed himself of his need to devour all food in sight to fight the cold, dark eternity of starvation that haunted his early memories. He couldn't remember how he ended up in Lucis, but the memory of his empty stomach was always as vivid as his lonely heart.

And after all of that, a happier, more fit Prompto who discovered a love for photography and could walk tall with the best of them, if he so chose, saw his chance to befriend Noctis on the first day of freshmen year of high school – and walked away. He was hardly fit to walk tall with his prince.

"Prompto Argentum," the teacher announced.

His thoughts stopped and he heard the pencil crack again, and he knew that when he looked at the pencil later he would see two deep gashes into the wood with multiple more shallow breaks spreading out from where it was split. He grabbed the pencil at the eraser and loosened his jaw, letting the pencil fall into his waiting palm.

"Let's see. You are with Noctis."

Prompto felt his face heat, the teacher's words indicative of his plight in a way that she would never care to know. Noctis. Just Noctis. Not Prince Noctis, or his full name of Noctis Lucis Caelum. Just Noctis. Everyone knew who Noctis was. The Prince. The Jock. The popular boy. The one-day-king that had little interest in the affairs of high school and his fellow juniors.

Prompto looked over to Noctis, aloof and impassive as usual in his chair, ignoring the drooling girls that inevitably found their way within seven feet of him. His black hair covered his eyes, and he looked half asleep. Not a surprise, as he was often one to sleep in class. Though that wasn't to say he was a bad student. Most found it amusing – Prompto sure did - and some made little jokes about Noctis, prince of the night who fought off the daemons that sought to sneak their way into Insomnia.

The teacher continued listing off lab partners, Prompto absently processing the information as nonessential to him. He wasn't close friends with anyone, much less in a way that the knowledge of the lab partners of his classmates would ever be of value to him. The teacher ended her assignments with a dismissal.

"I took care to end class approximately five minutes early – lucky for you all, you have seven – so make sure to meet with your lab partners before you go. A reminder, you first assignment is to get to know each other. No grade, though I assure you, the better you do this assignment will affect your future grades."

Soon enough, the room was filled with the ruckus of a thousand and one chattering voices somehow from the thirty odd students.

Prompto gulped as he stood up, ready to make the first move and talk to Noctis. His heart beat in his chest knowing that the last two times he had tried this, he had failed miserably. He told himself that he had every reason to do it this time, a legitimate one that would determine their grade in this class… but Noctis was the prince. His grades didn't matter, not really. At worst, his father or an advisor would scold him. Prompto sighed, his doubts eating him up inside like they always did.

His shoulder blades shot up and dug almost painfully into his neck as he felt a slight clap on his back. A giggle rose in his throat and escaped his mouth as he saw the person who had approached him – Prince Noctis. He was taller than Prompto by an inch, if he had to guess, and had a kind face beneath the dark strands of hair that tried to hide him from the world. Prompto licked his lips as he prepared to speak, happy at least that he didn't have to be the one to approach prince. If he made a fool of himself, it would be one less thing to beat himself up over.

"Noctis," the prince said.

Prompto nodded. "I… yeah. Oh, um, I'm Prompto."

"I assumed." Noctis paused for a moment and looked him over. "Have we ever spoken before? Like, I know I recognize you from middle school, though I can't say for certain if we have spoken."

"No, no," Prompto chuckled nervous. "Maybe we bumped into each other in the hall and stuff?"

Noctis grunted. "Probably. So, you want to hang out after school?"

Prompto felt his lungs deflate like a balloon. "Umm…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand, hanging out with the Crown Prince can be scary…"

"No, no, not that," Prompto said earnestly. Noctis's eyes had grown dark and sad, making Prompto feel regret and guilt that he wanted to go away. He hadn't intended to hurt Noctis's feelings. That was true, at least, amongst the torrent of emotions he was feeling. "It's just…"

Noctis nibbled at his lips, and Prompto forced his thoughts to race to find something to say to make this better.

"I'm not really used to being offered to hang out…" He wanted to slap himself for that. No need to sound like a loser. "I'm kind of a loner, you know? Just me and my camera."

"I understand," Noctis said. "I prefer to be alone too. I just thought it would be good for our grade to get to know each other. Plus, my bodyguard makes me combat train after school. Not even sports gets me out of it anymore, so I thought something for class would work."

Noctis turned to leave, but Prompto grabbed his arm. Prompto felt his eyes grow to saucers and fear filled his heart at what he just did. Placing a hand on the prince without permission, a hand to restrict his infinite superior no less. He was dead.

Noctis didn't lash out. Instead, the other boy just hummed pleasantly. "Change your mind?"

"I never said I didn't want to hang out," Prompto said, forcing confidence in to his voice. Not a lie in the least. "I was just nervous." A truth as well.

Noctis smiled. "Don't be. I would like for us to be friends, at least enough for this semester. Uh, I mean, not that I only want to be friends for the semester. You seem cool."

Prompto nodded, a weird feeling in his chest that he just couldn't place. It was light and warm, and felt like warm dancing feathers. Lady Lunafreya's wish was coming through after all of these years. Or maybe it was the fact that Noctis – Prince Noctis – had called him cool.

"Yeah, you too," Prompto blubbered. He felt a rush of heat in his face.

Noctis chuckled. "At least you don't worship the ground I walk on."

"He-he, no worries of that," Prompto said, knowing that he sounded like a fool, but accepting it. From the way Noctis's smile lit his face, he could tell that the other boy enjoyed it.

"Meet me at my car after school?" Noctis asked.

"S-sure."

"My driver picks me up on the east side – little traffic. No rush, if you have to go to your locker or talk to a teacher or something."

"I won't be late!" Prompto exclaimed, giving a mock salute.

"Dork," Noctis muttered as he turned away, but Prompto knew from his tone that Noctis meant it affectionately.

Three more classes until the end of the day. A small part of Prompto couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Primary posting is on A03.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto couldn't focus on class for the rest of the day, thoughts of his new friendship devouring his attention. It was a strange sort of fate, and Prompto couldn't shake the electric excitement that tingled all over his skin. He didn't imagine that he would make a friend in high school, much less this year. It was easier to be left alone so no one would ever realize how different he was, and while that problem didn't disappear with Noctis, something told him that Noctis wouldn't care – or at least, was too important to ask about his life.

It would be nice to just have a friend. Perhaps it would improve his reputation – though he wasn't sure what to think about that. Noctis was the quintessential guy from tv sit coms – tall (okay, not really), dark and handsome, a jock, loved by the ladies, rich – but Noctis never let that go to his head. Mainly because he was a prince, likely, though he never seemed to let his royalty inflate him either. Mainly, he seemed aloof, almost tired. Definitely tired, if his napping in class record was anything to go by.

A pang of sadness hit Prompto as he recalled Noctis's words. "Not even sports gets me out of it anymore." Noctis had been active in extracurricular activities in middle school, but ever since coming to high school he had faded to the background. His friend wanted to play sports and hang out with his peers, but his duties as prince dragged him away for training. Suddenly, Prompto wanted to be Noctis' friend with a new passion he never felt before… anything to make sure no one felt as lonely as he did, alone in his studio apartment with a camera and loud vacancy.

It didn't escape Prompto's notice that he thought of Noctis as a friend already. That made him feel… good. That thought carried him throughout the day, the slow moving hands on the clock being of hope rather than slow dread.

He was the first one out of class as the final bell rang, and he had no reason to stop by his locker as he had prepared before last period. Prompto crossed the school in a jiffy and soon enough found the lone vehicle, a limo, on the east side. Now he had to wait, hopping from one foot to the other as he struggled to contain his excitement. A friend, finally a friend. Noctis, the boy who he had wanted to be friends with for years. It was a rare thing in life that worked out so well – and that thought worried him itself. This might not work out, but he wasn't going to throw away this chance.

After a few moment, he heard his name being called from the car. "Prompto, over here!"

Prompto winced. He was an idiot. The prince was already in the car waiting on him. He rushed over and slipped through the door that Noctis had left open for him.

The inside of the car was spacious, and made Noctis look small, almost childlike, in comparison. The contrast was amplified by his white gym shirt that fit him loosely compared to his usual dark jacket and jeans. It was a new look for Noctis, cute even, in contrast to his usual ominous darker clothing. He was covered in sweat, one of the unlucky few to have gym for last period in the beating sun of the afternoon.

Prompto felt a smile spread slowly on his face, excited in a way he couldn't explain. And then he felt stupid, just sitting there on his knees, looking at his friend. "I…" he paused to close to door behind him and sit on his rear. "Sorry for being late," he mumbled as he put on his seatbelt.

"No problem," Noctis muttered sleepily. His eyes opened and closed as if he was struggling to stay awake. "Prompto, meet Ignis. Ignis, Prompto," he said.

Prompto assumed he was talking about the driver. "Nice to meet you," he said to the man in the driver seat. He seemed only a few years older than them.

"It's nice to see the prince has made a friend."

Noctis groaned, but Prompto could only grin.

The limo pulled off.

The ride was smoother that Prompto expected, his only experience in a vehicle being on school buses and vague memories of the journey to Lucis during his childhood. The smooth ride didn't stop him from feeling shocked that Noctis didn't bother to buckle up. Noctis sat in his seat alternating between leaning towards Prompto like he had a secret to tell and leaning back in his seat, struggling to keep his eyes open.

After some time, Noctis spoke. "Sorry, I usually take a nap on the ride home."

"Oh, it's fine. Go on ahead," Prompto said. Then a thought popped into his head. He held up his camera. "I'll just look through the photos I took today. Don't blame me if I snap a pic or two of the sleeping prince." He gave Noctis a wink to let him know he didn't really intend to do it – okay, maybe he did, but he wasn't going to be weird about it.

"Go ahead," Noctis mumbled, and then he was out like a light.

Prompto took a moment to study Noctis, snoozing quietly. The sound of his breath was soothing, and Prompto let his eyes close as he listened to it. It was comforting in a way, like a heartbeat or the sound of the falling rain.


	3. Chapter 3

The limo stopped soon enough, and Noctis continued sleeping soundly. "Wake the prince, would you?" Prompto heard Ignis say from the front seat.

Prompto gulped as he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to Noctis. How did one wake a prince? Shake him a bit, but where? Who was he to place his hands on someone so above his level, particularly while sleeping. Prompto looked nervously to Ignis, who was oblivious to his plight. Sighing, Prompto decided to wing it and placed his hand on Noctis's leg and gave a gentle shake.

"Wakey, wakey," he whispered.

Noctis groaned, and for a split moment Prompto though he had just angered the prince, but Noctis's lips turned into a smile as he saw him. He shook his head to force awareness into himself and looked out the window to see that they had stopped.

"Sorry for falling asleep," Noctis said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Prompto followed him, immediately feeling like an idiot that he crawled out of the same door rather than the one on his side of the car, though Noctis didn't seem to notice.

He followed Noctis into the apartment building, scarcely noticing the limo pull away behind him. The apartment was nice, nicer than anywhere Prompto had ever been. The lobby was large and luxurious, befitting the prince and those like him that lived here. Prompto knew that Noctis lived alone – it had been all the news last year when his father allowed it – in an attempt to enjoy life alone before he was forced to take the throne.

They were on the elevator when Noctis spoke. "I have never had a friend over at my place. Just Ignis."

Prompto listened to the smooth buzz of the elevator as he considered his reply. "I have never had a friend over to my place either."

"Family doesn't want people over?"

Prompto shook his head. "No, not that." His lack of family had been what he was trying to hide as he avoided the deep desire to make a friend. Noctis accepted his lack of an explanation.

The elevator let out in a small foyer, a door to the left and a door to the right. "Only I – or one of my Guard – can access this floor," Noctis said, holding up a card. "Royal floor in the middle of the building. Technically a missing floor between the 7th and 8th, though no one asks questions. We occasionally have royal guest stay in the apartment on the left. I live here though," he said, opening the other door.

"Should you really be telling me all of this?"

"Who are you going to tell?" Noctis asked.

Prompto humphed. He had him there. He had no one to tell, less even than Noctis likely expected. It was still a dumb decision for Noctis to tell him all of this. If he really were the Nifleheim spy he was raised to be, Noctis would have endangered his life. Prompto nodded, more for his sake than acknowledging Noctis's words. He would just have to hope that he never gave into the urges to serve Nifleheim that always danced in his mind.

Then he yelped as Noctis pulled him into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Don't be shy," Noctis said with a blush.

"He-he, you're the one blushing."

Noctis's blush depend. "So, um, yeah. This is my place." He walked further into the apart and signaled into a room. "This is the living room," and walked inside. "And an attached kitchen that looks out over the city."

Prompto followed Noctis into the kitchen and was awed at the sight of Insomnia from above – nearly a hundred feet if not more! The sun was still at its peak, the city shining like the jewel of Lucis that it was. The Citadel was even more impressive from here, even half a mile away. Normally, he felt like an ant compared to the King's palace, but from this height, the Citadel felt almost approachable. Or maybe because he was here with Noctis, closer to the crown. That gave him an odd joy, and a twist in his stomach. Was he happy to be here with Noctis as a friend, what he wanted, or was he happy to be here as some latent programming from Nifleheim. He had heard that Nifleheim used children as spies, and some even said that they children were brainwashed. He hoped and wished every day that he wasn't one of those.

"It's a great view, isn't it?"

"Amazing," Prompto breathed. It wasn't a feeling he had to fake, so he accepted it and let the wonderment fill him and wash away he fears and doubts.

"You hungry?" Noctis asked as he turned back into the kitchen.

"Oh, me? No," Prompto said patting his stomach. The thought of food made it growl a bit. "Okay, maybe. If you want. I'll be fine either way."

Noctis went to a cabinet and retrieved a box of popcorn and removed a bag. "Does this work for you?"

"Oh, I eat literally anything."

"Great. You can eat the foreign foods at my dad's dinner I don't like. You know, if you ever need a job. We'll call it taste tester, but really, just eat it all."

"Sound great!" Prompto said with a wide grin as Noctis placed the popcorn in the microwave and turned it on. It really was a great feeling. He wasn't sure if Noctis was joking about the food job – was he bad at reading people? Likely, though Noctis did seem to say that earnestly – but even if he was joking, it was a sign of friendship. Soon enough, he would be able to read his new friend's emotions.

"Come with me," Noctis said as he led his way out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. They went into a room that appeared to be Noctis's bedroom.

Prompto felt his jaw drop as Noctis removed his shirt, pale skin replacing the white of his shirt with the light brown tone of the Lucis line. Prompto swallowed a thick breath that moved through his throat like a frog. What was going on here?

"You should see your face," Noctis laughed.

"I…" Prompto's face was hot. He knew it.

"Don't worry, I may be the crown prince, but I change clothes like everyone else." And then he slipped off his gym shorts, and Prompto felt dizzy.

"It's not that. I'm fine with you being prince too." He knew he sounded like an idiot.

Noctis ignored him as he retrieved a pair of sweatpants – black, no surprise – and a matching t-shirt. "Is it the gay thing then?"

"What gay thing?" Prompto squeaked.

"Wait, you're not…" Noctis paused with a frown. "Sorry, I just assumed. Many people have."

Prompto was quiet for a moment. "People think I am gay?"

"Well, um, you're quiet and stuff, and they say you have a gay face. No offense, promise."

Prompto almost wanted to laugh despite the embarrassment. The prince was apologizing to him. "I mean, I'm not not-gay. I never thought about it much."

"Huh," Noctis said with a cock of his head and kicked off his shoes. "Me either. Let's go get the popcorn before it burns."

Prompto followed with a flaming face.

Noctis retrieved the popcorn just as the timer went off and not a kernel was burnt. He grinned at Prompto as the hot steam left the bag, and he poured it into a bowl before walking to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. He patted the seat next to him for Prompto to take.

"So, do you want to watch something?" Noctis asked slowly. He picked up a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to watch?" Prompto asked.

"Anything, really. I'm just glad to not be in training honestly, as technically, this is school work."

"Yeah?"

Noctis frowned. "Not that it is only school work. I think we could be friends. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this."

"Me either," Prompto admitted.

Noctis turned the tv on and started flicking through the channels. "Take some popcorn if you like," he said, jutting his legs toward Prompto so the bowl leaned towards him.

Prompto did, savoring the warm, salty flavor of the snack which was almost as good as the company that his new friend offered. He didn't recognize any of the tv shows, having not watched television since middle school. He decided to cut tv out of his life when he decided to change himself, and sitting in front of the tv eating was a bad habit anyway.

Ironic, considering he was stuffing his face with popcorn while sitting here with Noctis. But that was okay. He was doing better now, and he was doing it with a friend rather than alone. He was eating to fill a void in his heart but to fit in with his friend.

A shock went through his hand as he went for more popcorn and met Noctis's hand in a soft touch. Noctis laughed and Prompto laughed with him until they shoved food in their mouth and then continued laughing muffled by the fluffy fiber.

They didn't talk much more, both of them poor at friendships, though they both enjoyed themselves in ways they didn't know they could. It was like a weight had been lifted in their hearts, and they were happy to just be together, enjoying the quiet and warm presence of the other. The tv was only of passing notice.

After some time, Noctis spoke. "It's getting late. Probably time for you to go."

Prompto frowned checked his camera for the little clock that was on it. "6pm is late?"

Noctis grunted. "Not really. Normally, I'd let you stay for a few more hours and maybe even spend the night on a weekend, but I have a dinner with my father at the Citadel at 7. He wants to talk about my magic training."

Prompto blinked and nodded. "Got it. I'd love to. Spend the night, some time, I mean. I, umm, how is magic?"

"Exhausting," Noctis groaned. "If you're wondering why I am half asleep all the time, it is because magic takes a toll on your body, particularly when you are learning."

"Ah," Prompto acknowledged. Magic, something he never would nor could understand. "If I ever bother you, you can let me know. I don't want to keep you up."

His heart leapt as Noctis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I like this friend thing. And, plus, I'd be more tired right now if I were forced to do combat training, wouldn't I?"

"True, true," Prompto cheered. Then he stood up. "I guess I should be going." He looked around the room, one last glance to see a home that was more comforting than his tiny studio when something caught his eye that made his heart soar. A gaming system under the tv, and better yet, a copy of King's Knight lying on top of it. "Is that… King's Knight!" He could hardly keep the yelp out of his voice.

"It is!" Noctis said, wild grin on his face as he stood up, placing the popcorn on the coffee table. "We could play sometime if you like."

"Yes, definitely!"

"Maybe… tomorrow?" Noctis said slowly, tempering his enthusiasm. Trying to act aloof, Prompto knew.

"I'm game if you're game!" Prompto would just have to be excited enough for the both of them.

"It's a date… um…"

Prompto's grin was so wide he could feel his teeth pressing together. "Well, I won't keep you. I can head out by myself."

"Do you want a ride? I can get Ignis to drop you off on the way to the Citadel."

"Ye-" Prompto stopped himself. He was ashamed of his home, and was often one of the reason he never made friends. It was best to prevent some questions from being asked. "No, I'll be fine. No need to trouble you. I enjoy the jog, really, and it's only seven blocks."

"Okay, then."

It killed Prompto to know that he was throwing away just a little more time with Noctis, but they would see each other in Chemistry tomorrow, and then they would head to his place to play their favorite game.

He started walking towards the door before remembering that he was currently in the middle of a high-tech hidden floor of an apartment building. "Uh, do I need you to escort me out?"

Noctis shook his head. "Just call the elevator, either one will do. It is set to only open on this floor when the elevator is vacant, so no worries about letting anyone here."

"That secure, is it?" Prompto joked. Then a fearsome thought crossed his mind. "What if there is a fire, is there a stairwell on this floor?"

"Secret entrances," Noctis said plainly. "They feed down into the floor below, and then you cross into the main stairwell. Or I can warp out."

"Umm, warp? Been watching much sci-fi lately, have you?"

And then Noctis picked up a popcorn and threw it at him. Prompto tried to flinch away, but was too flabbergast to do much as Noctis disappeared and reappeared right in front of him, catching the popcorn in his mouth.

"I can warp to the ground just like that."

"That. Was. Awesome!" Prompto exclaimed, jumping up and down like a puppy. "Can you show me how?"

"Power of the crystal," Noctis murmured with a shake of his head. "Though, if you were a member of my Crowns Guard…"

"Prompto Argentum, reporting for duty," he said with a salute.

"Dork," Noctis said, and then brushed a hand through Prompto's hair.

Prompto giggled at the touch, his heart full to bursting. That warm feeling accompanied him all the way home.


End file.
